Many clients expect to meet with their advisors and discuss their needs at their convenience. Conventionally, interacting with advisors requires setting up appointments, using traditional methods such as calling or emailing the advisor several days in advance, which may lead to several inconvenient back-and-forth communications regarding availability and suitable locations for the appointment. Many clients are more likely to reach out and discuss their needs, when the clients know that they are in the proximity of an advisor, who is available at that moment or shortly thereafter. Additionally, many clients do not monitor their account activities and may not even be aware of a need to meet with an advisor. Conventional methods fail to address the above-mentioned shortcomings. As the processing power of computers has increased and the Internet technology era allows for more interconnectivity between computing systems and mobile devices, many institutions utilize software solutions to facilitate meetings between clients and advisors. However, since implementation of these software solutions, many technical shortcomings have been identified and have created a new set of challenges. For example, data associated with clients (e.g., location of the client or data associated with a client's account) and data associated with advisors (e.g., location of the advisor or data associated with advisor skills and qualifications) may be stored within different databases. Managing such data on different databases and platforms is difficult due to number, size, or content of the data stored.